


There's no such thing as time to kill

by hummingrightalong, itslifethatscaresmetodeath



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/itslifethatscaresmetodeath/pseuds/itslifethatscaresmetodeath
Summary: Aaron loses Eric, by a random order from Negan during a visit to Alexandria (basically he gets Olivia's death but by Mara not Arat- there will be a reason for this later). Aaron can't stand to stay in the home they shared anymore.





	There's no such thing as time to kill

Jesus was a good friend. After his childhood and his mother's religious motives to make him into a 'man', he never thought he'd say those words but this man wasn't that kind of Jesus. 

He'd taken Aaron by the hand and led him into his house, having finally managed to convince him to let one of the others move Eric's body from where it had fallen. He was in no physical or emotional shape to do it himself and Jesus really wanted to deal with the physical part. He was concerned that Aaron may be more injured than the shock of losing his husband so suddenly and tragically was letting on.

It was only once Jesus had cleaned the blood from his face, patched him up a bit, and convinced him to change into some clean clothes that he said anything at all. He was standing in the bedroom he'd shared with his husband until just a couple of hours ago, thinking of the conversation they'd had about making sure *they* were safe and getting the hell out of Alexandria - he'd always been the smart one - and staring down at the comfortable t-shirt and sweats that Jesus had laid out for him. He knew the other man was just trying to help him relax as much as he possibly could but looking around at the life he and Eric had built together, even after the world had ended, they'd made the best of what they could...he knew he couldn't spend another night there. 

"I...I can't," he whispered. And Jesus just nodded, as if he could read his mind, then busied himself getting the suitcase out of the closet. He started packing some clothes he knew we're from Aaron's side. "What..." was all Aaron could manage.

"You don't want to stay here tonight, right? You can stay with me if you want, I have room in my trailer, it's no bother," Jesus said, Aaron appreciating more than ever his gentle, almost serene tone. He realized he'd paused his actions, was looking up at him, waiting for an answer.

"Y-yes. Please. Thank you...but I don't want to come back *ever*."

Jesus nodded again, grabbing another suitcase before laying out a set of clothes more suitable for travel. "Then you don't have to. You can stay at hilltop as long as you like. I know you work hard, that you're smart and kind. We could use the help of someone like you, and I wouldn't mind the company when I go on runs. Now get dressed, we'll get your things together."

"They buried Glenn at hilltop."

"And there's a spot right beside him for Eric if you'd like," Jesus said. Aaron only nodded and the other man gave his arm a gentle, comforting squeeze and left the room. As he dressed he could hear voices outside, quickly getting louder and checked the window. Jesus stood in front of Rick and the others, arms crossed over his chest, his ever present serene expression never faltering as they all started to loudly object to what he assumed was Aaron's plans moving forward. That wouldn't do, especially when Rick's voice joined the conversation. Abraham stepped up beside Jesus - as if the man needed defending. The thought actually made him smile, remembering the story of how Jesus had come to Alexandria, how he'd gotten the better of two normally capable men and infiltrated their community...such an odd, curious man who'd become their friend and in some was, their savior. 

Aaron stepped out onto the front porch just in time to hear Rick demand to hear it from his own mouth. "I'm going to Hilltop. I'm taking Eric with me. I won't be back...and that's all I'm going to say on the matter." He didn't bother to wait for a response, just went back into the house, leaving the door open behind him. He got a cardboard box and started to fill it with only their most important mementos. He knew Daryl had followed him, recognized the sound of the man's boots on the hardwood floor. 

"Here, lemme help," he said, taking the object Aaron was holding from his hand and gently placing it in the box. If Aaron missed anything or anyone from this place, it'd be Daryl. "If you need to be somewhere else right now, I can't hardly blame you. Abe will make sure to get Eric into the truck, don't worry about nothin', we got it handled. Just tell me what you need to pack and I'll help you. And don't think going to hilltop is gonna get rid of me. I'll be out there to keep an eye on you, often as I can." 

Aaron wiped tears from his eyes then hugged the other man for what was probably far longer than he was comfortable with. Displays of affection weren't really Daryl's thing but he stood there and took it like a champ, even returned it after a moment. 

"Thank you."

"Don't start that. Who was the only one that bothered with me when I got here. Now, like I was sayin', tell me what needs packing and we might be able to get going before dark. Anything you leave, I'll make sure it's packed up and put in the attic, in case you forget somethin' and want it."

It was probably the most words he'd ever heard Daryl speak at one time and it kind of warmed Aaron's heart to be the one he expended the energy on. He nodded and they continued on in silence. After a while, Jesus was back, Abraham close behind. 

"Everything is handled," Abraham said, quieter than Aaron thought the man was capable of being. He really appreciated the care they were taking with him but he wanted out of here as quickly as possible. Abraham asked if he needed any help, informed him that he and Daryl would be escorting them to hilltop before he quietly handed him Eric's wedding ring. 

Aaron stared at it for a moment, smiled sadly. "Thank you." Abraham nodded, then excused himself, leaving them alone again.

By the time they made it upstairs, the box in Daryl's arms was already mostly filled, but there were only a few things from the bedroom he still needed to get, and Jesus had managed to gather all of the essentials. His clothes, his shampoo, even his toothbrush. He smiled gently as they came into the room but said nothing as they gathered the last of what Aaron couldn't part with, a couple of photo albums, the pillows off the bed, Eric's favorite scarf...

"I'm ready," he said. Both men headed for the door, carrying his possessions, giving him a moment alone. He didn't need it. Everything that he cared about was in that box and wrapped in a tarp in the back of the truck. This wasn't their home, that was back in DC. They'd made the best of it here. That was all. Abraham was already in the truck, waiting. He'd packed a few supplies into the back, just in case they got held up somewhere along the way to hilltop. Daryl and Jesus were loading up a car with his belongings as he said goodbye to the people that mattered. 

They drove mostly in silence, Daryl following on his bike, "Abraham isn't coming back, is he?" Jesus shook his head. 

"He wants to be closer to Sasha."

Aaron went back to staring out the window, wondering for a moment what the hell he was doing but the feeling passed just as quickly. He was no stranger to making changes, reinventing himself. He'd never been afraid to try new things, that's how he'd ended up in Africa...this felt right, and with every mile they put between them and Alexandria, he became more and more certain of that.

******

When they arrive at Hilltop, Aaron still in a bit of a daze and not sure where to look, Jesus takes the initiative to move Aaron's things into his trailer. Aaron's attention is caught briefly by Abraham catching up to Sasha.

"What are you-" Sasha begins, and Abraham quickly interrupts her with one of his usual shocking comments.

"I'm here, cause I got a woman that needs sorting out. Shit...that maybe didn't come out so nice, huh?" Sasha shakes her head, more used to him than anyone but wondering just what the hell he's up to. So, the gigantic redhead takes her in his arms, hugging her tightly and then he's dipped her low to the ground, kissed her passionately. "So you got a room here? I'll sleep on the floor, outside the door if I have to..."

They head off, and Aaron doesn't think about it much but they're probably handling Eric's burial details and not carrying on with the romantic scene. Still, for a second, it warms his heart to see the pair finally sort things out. They deserve this and it's been a long time coming. "About time," he mutters. Maybe to no one though he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jesus. Aaron hadn't realized he'd sort of crumpled on the stairs to the other man's trailer and considering his size there was probably very little room to come and go.

"Oh...umm, sorry." He notices a few Hilltoppers working with some lumber, the truck carrying his husband's body has all but disappeared. Everything happened so fast, Negan ordering Mara to make an example on the way out. Why she'd chosen Eric, why the last time he saw him had to be with fear in his eyes, trying to help Aaron to the house to examine his injuries, send over a doctor. And then there was a gun in their faces, and he'd been chosen. It all happened so fast, he couldn't remember if he could even hear the trucks leaving, the people around him. He knew it was too quick to feel the weight of Eric's body just drop- and he's pretty sure he dropped right with him. Knelt in the dirt and just staring at someone who used to be so full of life...a bullet straight to the brain, and all their years together, all the recent struggles...it was all gone. "What are they doing?"

"Building a coffin." Jesus manages to find a space to settle on the stairs next to his friend. "There will be a small service, probably in the morning. Not everyone here is perfect, but they're kind and I'm sure some of them will be attending if you want them to."

"That would be nice. He deserves that. I'm not sure if everyone back home would've made as big a deal out of this as they acted at the time." He thinks of how they both felt like outsiders, even when they genuinely cared about the people and protecting them. 

"That wouldn't have made it any easier to stick around?"

"No- I mean...I-*we* always knew and accepted how they felt. It's the house mostly, I guess."

"Completely understandable. Don't worry about it, if you can't ever live where you did together again, you don't have to. If you want to go back some day, I know it'll be there for you."

"Yeah. I know. Eric and I helped make that place what it is, and I know Daryl will make sure..." Aaron sighs deeply, rubs his already red eyes. It was exhausting, these moments of clarity, and the combination of shock and grief that seemed to turn his mind completely off even though he was still walking around. But it was a sudden burst of anger that kept him in the moment. "It's Rick I can't be around right now."

Jesus nods, thinking he understands where this is going, not wanting to push him into the 'anger' stage. It waa more that he understood Aaron had some things he needed to get out and he didn't want to, *couldn't*, have this talk with Daryl. "He means well but he doesn't always get things right.”

Aaron nods. "Later, maybe, I'll think this isn't totally fair..."

"If it's what you feel, even just at the moment, it's important to get through it."

"I blame him. Because it was his idea to be out there, because I got my ass kicked and...and I missed the last day with Eric...I blame me too, but Rick. Rick, he made promises, he let people believe he was there as a leader after we lost Deanna...and I *know* Negan is terrifying, we were all frozen in fear that first night. But it was like Rick just started going with the motions, like he was broken...and I have no idea what he went through on that ride alone with that man...but they all needed him. His family, the community. If he was going to take charge I just...I don't think that's how Deanna would've handled things. How Michonne or Maggie...even Eric and I would've stepped up and at least thought of another way..."


End file.
